Kuki Sanban
Kuki Sanban (codenamed Numbuh 3) is a pretty happy-go-lucky, 10-year-old 4th-grader Japanese girl who is in charge of Diversionary Tactics and is the Medical Specialist of Sector V. She also takes care of the hamsters that power the treehouse. She is the youngest operative, and one of the two female members (alongside Numbuh 5) and the only Asian-American in her sector from the Cartoon Network show, Codename: Kids Next Door. She has a happy-go-lucky, 10-year-old, fourth-grade Japanese girl who has a younger sister named Mushi Sanban and a future husband named Wallabee Beatles. As an adult, she becomes President of the Rainbow Monkey Corporation, and the first thing she did when she took over was tear down a Rainbow Monkey Potty training amusement park. Personality She is a happy-go-lucky, friendly girl who can be dimwitted or a comic relief sometimes. She is lovable and care-free just like Abigail Lincoln. Appearance She has black long hair, an over-sized green sweater, black tights and black and white shoes. Her hands rarely show when she is wearing a sweater, but when she wears different outfits, her hands show. Character Numbuh 3 is described as the "Diversionary Tactics Expert", and is the nurse of medic lab and the hamsters' caretaker of Sector V. She has a very short attention span, but is long on charm, speaking in a slight Asian accent, and often alludes to her Japanese heritage. She is girly, optimistic, bubbly, dizzy-headed, clueless, kind, caring, patient, gentle, and arguably smarter than her teammate, Numbuh 4, upon whom she harbors a crush, as seen throughout the show, though it is less obvious. She loves Rainbow Monkeys, which she collects, fantasizes about, and has extensive knowledge about. Due to her great love for Rainbow Monkeys, she will often irrationally defend them, occasionally allowing her insanely aggressive side to show (generally accompanied by her face turning red, teeth and ears becoming pointed and eyes flaming, resembling an oni, a Japanese demon). Despite being generally good natured, she will occasionally have similar explosive tantrums when she is ignored or doesn't get what she wants. As shown when the macaroni Rainbow Monkey painting is accidentally shattered by Numbuh 13 in Operation: M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I., she has the ability to scream at a deafening volume. She is usually seen with a Rainbow Monkey doll, and her room in Sector V's Treehouse is filled with various stuffed animals and anything else colorful and fuzzy. A special ability of Numbuh 3's is that she can smell and sense Rainbow Monkeys with her nose and her heart as stated in Operation: R.A.I.N.B.O.W.S. and Operation: S.A.T.U.R.N.. She seems to also have a capability of speaking languages that would normally be dubbed gibberish or non-understandable, shown in Operation: D.I.A.P.E.R. and Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (Baby and Firefly, respectively). She is the pilot of Hippy-Hop, a giant mechanical rabbit that is equipped with a complete arsenal of weapons such as missiles and drills, with a running gag throughout the show that Hippy-Hop gets destroyed whenever it appears. Despite her attitude, Numbuh 3 shows her intelligence in a few episodes, such in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y., when it is apparent that she can pilot an airplane. In Operation: H.O.M.E., it was revealed that she had a Rainbow Monkey called My First Rainbow Monkey. Also, in Operation: L.I.C.E. she had a stuffed animal named Mr. Mopsey. Like Numbuh 5, Numbuh 3 also has a motherly side, as shown in Operation: C.A.M.P.. In this episode, she and Numbuh 2 take care of a skunk named Bradley, referring to the skunk as her baby. She often worries over Bradley and does whatever it takes to make sure that he is safe. Another example of her motherly side was shown in Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-T.H.R.E.E., when she helped Numbuh 1 take care of the baby chicks that had hatched. Gallery Ff19.jpg Negative_Numbuh_3.jpg char_35468.jpg ImagesCA3NZWT8.jpg IMG_0386.png Kuki_mad.png kuki-jpg.jpg Negative_Numbuh_3 (1).jpg Numbuh_3 (1).png Numbuh_3_in_Operation_pirate.jpg Kuki_OFFICE.jpg Kuki_OFFICE_2.jpg Numbuh 4 Is So Dumb.jpg Kuki Sanban 1.PNG|Kuki Sanban Trivia *In the episode Operation H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F., Numbuh 3 serves as the main antagonist. *The name Sanban means "Three" in Japanese. External Links *Numbuh 3 - Love Interest Wiki Category:Kids Next Door Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Narrators Category:Singing Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Villain's Crush Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Dimwits Category:Secret Agents Category:Siblings Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Damsel in distress Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Animal Kindness Category:Parents Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Fighter Category:Victims Category:Outright Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Child Nurturer Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroines Category:Chaotic Good Category:Married Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tomboys Category:Amazons Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Redeemed Heroes